


Отчаяние

by keori



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keori/pseuds/keori
Summary: Лотор отчаянно пытается добиться от Кита проявления желаемой эмоции.





	Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, упоминание пыток, анти- и прочеловеческая пропаганда

— Покажи мне его, — капризно потребовал Лотор, нетерпеливо ерзая в слишком широком кресле и глядя на Кита со смесью раздражения и предвкушения. — Отчаяние. Я слышал, что для твоей расы — это вполне обычное состояние...  
  
Кит подумал, сплюнул на пол и придирчиво изучил еще оставшуюся в слюне кровь. В прошлый раз, когда он снова попытался объяснить, куда Лотор может пойти проверять неизвестно где услышанные глупости про землян, один из его телохранителей выбил ему зуб, но останавливаться на достигнутом Кит не собирался. Бесить Лотора было одним из немногих доступных в его положении развлечений, и Кит, с неожиданной теплотой вспоминая каждую из идиотских шуток Лэнса, продолжал упражняться в изящной и не очень словесности, чтобы поменьше думать о том, как болят вывернутые кандалами плечи и ноют от долгого стояния на холодном ребристом полу колени.   
  
— Они и твоя раса тоже, — закинул недавно придуманную удочку Кит, когда стало понятно, что смиренно отвалить его многоуважаемое кем-то высочество все-таки не собирается.   
  
— О чем ты, паладин? — брови Лотора взлетели вверх, придавая его лицу ужасно глупое выражение. — Великий народ галра не знает отчаяния! В наших сердцах только несокрушимая воля к победе, в них нет места слабостям и страху. Я говорил о другой твоей половине, той, что делает тебя таким жалким, а твое сопротивление — таким бессмысленным.   
  
Вдохновившись, очевидно, звуком собственного голоса, Лотор соскочил с места и закружил по комнате, позвякивая декоративной броней и бурно жестикулируя. Кит пару раз проводил его взглядом, прежде чем злобно глянуть на застывшего за спинкой кресла друида. Если бы не этот — или эта, или это, с этими инопланетянами нужно быть осторожнее — Кит может и попытался бы лишить империю зла еще одного правителя, но против проклятой магии у него было маловато шансов.   
  
— Честно говоря, я удивлен, что такого как ты назвали одним из нас. В тебе слишком много от человека, вся эта мягкость, бесхребетность, трусость и подлость. Вы, люди, забавляете меня этой своей наивной верой в то, что ваше барахтанье может однажды принести результат. Ваша отсталая планетка абсолютно беззащитна, ваша неразвитая раса неспособна предложить ничего ценного, и вы слишком слабые, чтобы делать из вас рабов!   
  
— А не слишком ли много внимания таким жалким нам?   
  
— Огрызаешься? Это хорошо, это значит, что ты еще не совсем безнадежен, паладин, — с насквозь фальшивым умилением всплеснул руками Лотор, останавливаясь перед Китом и даже слегка наклоняясь к нему, обдав пряным и резким запахом каких-то благовоний. — Но ты всего лишь человек, и ты покажешь мне то, чего я желаю. Скоро, совсем скоро ты поймешь, что ты остался один. Никто не придет за тобой. Те, кого ты называл друзьями, оставят тебя, и, когда ты наконец-то перестанешь тешить себя этой глупой, наивной, человеческой надеждой, у тебя не останется ничего, кроме беспросветного отчаяния!   
  
Если бы он смог, следующий плевок Кит адресовал бы ему точно в холеное лицо, но Лотор, несмотря на всю свою лоторовость, был достаточно осторожен, чтобы не задерживаться в зоне досягаемости хоть чего-нибудь.   
  
— Это начинает утомлять меня. Я устал от него, — тоном крайне избалованного ребенка затянул Лотор, требовательно таращась на абсолютно неподвижного друида. — Пусть в следующий раз он будет более забавным! Это приказ!   
  
Капюшон медленно качнулся, и Кит мгновенно напрягся. Лотор уже натравливал на него друидов и раньше, и это было как угодно, но не приятно, но никогда раньше он не давал им столько свободы, и уж точно не оставлял наедине. Стиснув зубы и заранее предвкушая, где и насколько ему будет больно, Кит напряженно следил за медленно приближающимся к нему друидом, совершенно сознательно игнорируя невзначай задержавшегося в дверях Лотора, — радовать его даже единственным взглядом Кит не собирался. Не дождетесь.   
  
— Только не убей его случайно! — не удержался и добавил Лотор, старательно терзая панель управления дверью. — Он же всего лишь жалкий человек!   
  
На секунду Киту показалось, что даже капюшон одеяния друида недовольно изогнулся, но в следующее мгновение его щеки коснулись холодные даже сквозь перчатку пальцы, и из головы Кита разом вылетели все посторонние мысли. Алтейская технология производства универсальной ткани была утеряна вместе с Алтеей десяток тысячелетий назад, а предложенная ей на смену галрианская давала совсем иное качество материала — Кит на практике прочувствовал разницу, когда носил марморитские доспехи, — и перчатка на его лице совершенно точно была очень древней и очень алтейской, что автоматически означало, что и очень паладинской тоже, но полностью осознать этот факт Киту отчаянно мешала внезапно накатившая сонливость.   
  
— День, когда ты убедишь себя в беспомощности людей, станет днем твоего конца, принц Лотор, — негромко пообещал друид, свободной рукой сдвигая капюшон и открывая знакомое, но изрядно осунувшееся лицо с еще больше заострившимися чертами и усталые синие глаза, на мгновение полыхнувшие призрачным светом, когда Лэнс снова отвернулся к шарахнувшемуся через порог Лотору. — Ведь люди способны на столь многое, когда...   
  
Кит очень хотел узнать когда. И что происходит. И откуда под капюшоном взялся Лэнс. И почему ему внезапно так трудно держать глаза открытыми. Но удивление все же нарушило его концентрацию, и Кит стремительно соскользнул в обволакивающую темноту наведенного сна.   
  
Ему снился раскатистый львиный рев.


End file.
